The Gods Read- Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Lightning Thief
by annae2000
Summary: The gods are sent 5 Percy Jackson books from the future, and Percy Jackson and his friends are going to have to read them to go back to their normal life. Please read! My first story! Rated T to be safe. DISCLAIMER: I DOESN'T OWN THEM! :(
1. Introduction

It started off as a normal day. The gods that were at Olympus were discussing matters in the throne room. Mostly the most recent matter: Thalia, daughter of Zeus, was turned into a pine tree, but then the day took a surprising turn.

**_Flash!_**

"What in the world?" was heard from no other than the goddess of wisdom herself. "I believe they are books," Poseidon snickered. "I'm aware of what they are!" she snapped. "I was just wondering why some books would just fall out of the sky!" Poseidon rolled his eyes. Before Poseidon could say anything, Aphrodite squealed. "I see a note!" she walked over to Athena and snatched it out of Athena's hand. "It says,

**Dear us,**

**This is a bunch of books from one of our favorite demigods, Percy Jackson. Remember that once you finish, your memories of these books will be erased! Don't change anything from the past, because right now everything's fine. We will also be sending demigods to read with you. Please have the following gods in the room while you read: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus, Demeter, Hestia, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Ares. Enjoy!**

**-The gods**

"Whose son is Percy Jackson?" asked Athena. At the same time that Hera said, "I don't want to spend more time with those bratty children!" Zeus interrupted their thoughts by saying, "I don't like inviting my brothers to Olympus, but if the note said that, then they must be present. I'll get them, so just stay in the throne room." He flashed out while Athena read the titles of the mysterious books. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians; The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian." "Well,'' Apollo muttered. "These don't sound like happy books." "It's a demigod's life- did you think it would be sunshine and happiness?" asked Dionysus. A flash of light came from the side of the room, and Apollo looked relieved as Zeus walked in with Poseidon and Hades. "Well, what are you waiting for? Begin!" Zeus commanded as the trio walked to their thrones. Athena cleared her throat and begun reading.


	2. They read: Chappie Numero Uno

_**A/N: Everything in bold is Rick Riordan's! But I see no reason to write this because I believe no one on Fanfic owns anything of Rick's!**_

**"Chapter one: I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER,"**

** "**Wow, already the first sentence and I'm already liking this kid!" Hermes laughed, for no one would've thought that that sentence would come out of the wisdom goddess' mouth.

**"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.** **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life."**

"Why not?!" Apollo exclaimed. "We're awesome!" everyone tried to ignore Apollo and get back to the book. After so many millennium of his crazy, they just decided to give up all hope of Apollo ever being normal, or as normal as a god could get.

**"Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways." **

"Oh, no wonder they don't appreciate our awesomeness like they used to. We can't die, so they jelly." Apollo looked proud of his odd explanation, while the whole throne room looked at him funny. "Apollo," Athena stated. "You do know that people cannot be a preserved jam, right?" Before Apollo could stutter something about slang, Athena decided to keep reading.

**"If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages, if you feel something stirring inside, stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you."**

"You didn't warn us!" Hermes and Apollo screeched at the same time.

"Jinx!"

"Double jinx!"

"Triple jinx!"

"Shut up, you idiotic boys! I wish I could kill you, but you are unfortunately immortal! Just let Athena read, for Zeus' sake!" Artemis announced. Apollo and Hermes shut up, muttering about mean family members. Athena took this as a sign to keep reading.

"**My name is Percy Jackson.** **I'm twelve years old."**

Poseidon paled. Percy was only 7 now. It couldn't be _his _Percy, could it?

**"Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?"**

"All demigods are," Hera sniffed. "Agreed. Those brats annoy me to Tartarus," Dionysus growled.

**"Yeah. You could say that."**

"See! Even he agrees with me!"

"Hera, no one said anything otherwise. We all know that a Demigods' life is dangerous." Zeus explained.

Hera huffed and Apollo and Hermes started snickering.

"Shut up! Read Athena."

**"I could start at any point of my short miserable life to prove it, but things started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan – twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff."**

"Sounds like torture," Poseidon muttered.

"No, it should be quite interesting for him. He is, of course, learning about us," Athena retorted with a smirk.

"That's just it we aren't that interesting. Plus, if he found out who he was, it would be the end of his life as he knows it."

Athena's smirk was wiped clean off her face, and decided not to embarrass herself any longer.

**"I know- it sounds like torture."**

"See! Even he agrees with me!"

**"Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was a middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee."**

"Hm… That sounds like Chiron…." Dionysus mumbled.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"WHAT!?" Athena screeched. "He sleeps in his classes! What is the world coming to!"

"Sorry, 'Theeny, but not everyone is a smart-acholic like you." Apollo said sweetly, like ha actually cared.

Athena looked at Apollo, and when she saw the stupid face he was making, she sent two owls after him.

"AH! NOT THE HAIR! NOT THE HAIR!"

Smirking, Athena continued,**"** **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble."**

"Doubt it." Hades scowled. "All demi-gods are trouble magnets."

** "Boy, was I wrong."**

"At least he accepts it,"

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway."**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I wonder *laugh* what he was *snort* aiming at." Hermes laughed.

Once they settled down, Athena continued, **"And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind- the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea."**

Cue laughter.

"NO! Tell us more!" Apollo and Hermes shrieked.

"I like this kid more, every paragraph." Ares smirked.

**"This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich." **

"Peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich? That's the most disgusting thing I have ever heard." Aphrodite scolded. "Poor Grover."

"WAIT!" Zeus yelled dramatically. "Is Grover that the poor excuse of a satyr the one that almost got my poor Thalia killed last week?"

Dionysus nodded. Zeus sank back to his seat muttering about stupid goats.

**"Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria."**

"Way to blow your cover, satyr. Whoever this Pedro Jackowski is, though, he must be pretty important," Dionysus thought aloud.

Poseidon didn't know if he should be worried for Percy, mad at Dionysus for forgetting his name when it was right on the cover, or thankful that Dionysus said Percy was important.

**"Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death,"**

"WHAT?!" Poseidon shrieked. Everyone stared at him like he just announced he was marrying Athena. Sheepishly, he sat back down and Athena began reading again.

** "by in-school suspension,"**

"Oh," Poseidon said, sounding intelligent. (Note the sarcasm)

** "if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip."**

"What!? No fun," Hermes pouted.

** ""I'm going to kill her," I mumbled."**

"Do it!" Ares hissed. Everyone looked at him funny. Ares started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Aphrodite asked cautiously.

"Your…. Your faces….. They're priceless!"

Everyone shook their heads and looked at Athena to read on.

"**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat."**

Ares looked sad. "Aw. I really wanted some action."

** ""You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into."**

"OOO!" Apollo said creepily. "FORE-SHAAAADDOOWWING!"

"Shut up, idiot." Artemis growled.

"Ok… lil' sis'." Apollo then hid behind his chair like a three year old when Artemis stood up.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years."**

Athena cut herself off by saying, "It's longer than that, dimwit."

** "He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye."**

"Yah, 'cuz it's sooo scary!" Ares said, making fun of the kid that wasn't there.

**"Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker."**

_She sounds familiar, _thought Hades.

** "She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.** **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month."**

Zeus whistled. "Now, even I think that's a little harsh."

** One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right. "'**

"MONSTER ALERT!" Apollo and Hermes yelled at the same time, then they ran around the room flailing their arms, until Hephaestus used a machine to knock them to the ground, pinning them.

"Thank you, Hephaestus. Athena, please read, before they wake up." Artemis said with a smile on her face. It wasn't every day that your annoying brother was knocked out.

**"Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant it to."**

Everyone snickered. "Of course it did."

**"The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson, " he said, "did you have a comment?"** **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir. "Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

"Like he would know anything." Athena snorted.

**"I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it." **

Athena's smirk fell off her face when she read that.

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" "Yes, " Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ... ""Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD?! He wishes!" Zeus screeched dramatically.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," I corrected myself."**

"Got that right. That nasty titan scum."

** "And ... He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead."**

"Wow, dad, you were one _ugly_ kid, if your dad got you confused with a rock." Poseidon snickered.

"I know right! But it takes a really _stupid_ god if you actually think that the rock is a brother. You talked to it all the time in his stomach." Hades snickered, mocking Poseidon.

"Shut up, at least it's life was more interesting than Zeus'."

Athena started to read before Zeus could attack Poseidon. **"And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

Zeus beamed again, thinking of his brilliant tricking skillz. Everyone else just rolled their eyes because of Zeus' big ego.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. "**

"Eeew is right," Said everyone that was inside of Kronos.

** "-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, "I continued, "and the gods won."**

"Wow, so many years of war, summarized in a couple paragraphs." Hades sighed.

**"Some snickers from the group."**

"Why? The idiot actually got it right." Athena asked the book.

"Theeny, are you okay? You know you're talking to a book right?" Apollo asked.

She sighed, "Artemis?"

Artemis smiled evilly, "It would be my pleasure."

While Artemis was beating Apollo, Athena read on, "**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."**

"It could!" Hermes said. "ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE!"

** "And why, Mr. Jackson, "Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted," chorused Apollo and Hermes. Artemis was done with causing Apollo harm, and was now smiling on her throne.

** "Busted, " Grover muttered. **

"NO! We think like a goat!" They wailed.

** "Shut up," Nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. "**

"More like horse ears." Hermes snickered.

** "I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir. "**

"I doubt he knows anything."

"He knew what was on the stele, Athena," Poseidon pointed out.

She huffed in annoyance and continued, **"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"That thought isn't really happy."

Artemis smacked Apollo for his stupidity.

"**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses."**

"They are doofuses." Artemis smirked.

**"Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming.** **I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything."**

"Wow, he's very observant." Athena stuttered, surprised.

**"You must learn the answer to my question, " Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it. ""Oh. ""What you learn from me, " he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. "I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard."**

"He's supposed to. He's Chiron."

**"I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly." **

"School life for demi-gods must be hard," Hera said.

** "I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral."**

"Probably was."

** "He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in." **

Everybody looked at Poseidon and Zeus. "What's got you pissed?"

When they shrugged their shoulders, Athena continued.** "Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing."**

"That cockroach!" Shrieked Aphrodite. "I can sooo tell that Nancy likes Percy, and she wants to impress him, but seriously? Stealing? Who are you, Hermes?"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Hermes asked.

"Um, insult?"

Everyone laughed at Hermes' face.

**"Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere." **

"Not going to work," Hades mumbled.

** "Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah, " I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius. "**

"You can say that again," Athena muttered**.**

** "Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone started cracking up at Grover's philosophical comment.

**"I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.** **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. "**

"Aw!" All the females cooed. "I wished my sons were like that," Hera sighed.

"Well, if you stopped throwing them off Mount Olympus, maybe then they would like you better."

"Shut up Hephaestus!" Hera snapped.

** "Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table." **

"I should make that…." Hephaestus mumbled.

** "I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. "Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos."**

"Attractive." Apollo said with a disgusted look on his face.

**"I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."**

"Percy has a temper? Never would have guessed," Hermes said sarcastically.

**"But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears."**

"A wave?" Everyone looked at Poseidon. He was signaling Athena to continue.

**"I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us."**

"Materialized? Ok, she is so a monster."

**"Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-" "-the water-" "-like it grabbed her-"**

"POSEIDON!" Hades and Zeus yelled. And that's when all hell broke out. Zeus started charging towards Poseidon to show him what real voltage tastes like, while Hades decided to put on his schedule to bring Bianca and Nico out of the Lotus Casino.

"Shh! Remember, this is in the future, so Percy may not have even been born yet," Athena tried reassuring them. "He's not alive yet, is he?"

Poseidon sighed. "Yes, he was born 7 years ago."

Seeing his brother's grim faces, he decided to send a Cyclopes to make sure that Percy wasn't hurt by his crazy brothers. (Remember when the Cyclopes stalked Percy, well I always wanted to know why that happened, so here you go!) Athena read on, for her uncle's sake.

**"I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc. , etc. , Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester."**

"OH SNAP! Percy's in trouble!" Apollo gasped.

"No shit Sherlock," Ares grumbled.

** "Now, honey-""I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"NO! That's rule number 72! Don't ever guess your punishments!" Hermes wailed.

**"That wasn't the right thing to say. "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death."**

Hades evilly grinned, seeing how much fear his trusty servants give to the satyr.

**"She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But-""You-will-stay-here. "**

"OOOO! Grover got owned!" I think you know who said that *cough*Apollo*cough*

**"Grover looked at me desperately. "It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." "Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare."**

Ares snorted. "Yep, because a twelve-year-old's death-glare is sooo gonna scare me."

**"Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something,"**

"Or something," Poseidon muttered.

**"and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. I wasn't so sure."**

"Neither am I," Zeus said.

"**I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel." **

"Good job Chiron. Just ignore the bratty kids until they die," Dionysus said proudly, as if Chiron actually learned something lifesaving from himself.

**"I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan."**

"It never is," Hermes sighed.

**"I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... **

"What does she have against us?" Aphrodite asked Hades.

"She just doesn't like the fact that you guys banished me from Olympus," He answered.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"NO! Don't go to the dark side! Jackson, stay with us!" Apollo and Hermes cried.

Artemis shook her head and whispered to Athena, "I think they get their dramatics from Father."

They both snickered, and then Athena kept reading.

**"She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"** **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me."**

"Ah, but she isn't a teacher, Young One," Apollo said, sounding like a sensei from an Asian movie. Hermes laughed and Athena decided to ignore his childish behavior.

**"I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building."**

"Well, brother," Hades asked. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"For the love of Hera,"

"That's not a lot," Apollo snickered with Hermes.

"- The king of the gods does NOT wear panties! He wears boxers!" Zeus yelled.

"WOAH there bro, tmi," Poseidon exclaimed.

** "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room."**

"Have I ever said how much I like this kid?"

"Yes, Hermes you have."

**"Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book."**

Everyone laughed while Athena huffed.

"That was a good book! It was written by one of my children!"

"Then it's a good thing he didn't read it! It could've poisoned his mind!" Poseidon laughed.

"What mind?" Athena asked innocently. Then, she screamed seconds later when Poseidon splashed freezing cold water on her.

"Why you assho-"

"Athena," Zeus yawned. "Please keep reading."

**"Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't..." "Your time is up," she hissed."**

Poseidon started breathing heavy.

**"Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons."**

"So it WAS my fury!" Hades exclaimed.

Poseidon started panicking as Apollo and Hermes stated, "OOOO! Percy's in some trouble now!"

**"Then things got even stranger." **

Poseidon got extremely still, and closed his eyes tightly.

**"Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand."**

He let out a short sigh of relief, but still worried about how Percy could kill a fury.

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.** **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day."**

"That's, like, so cool!" Aphrodite squealed.

"I could make you one, with your name on it if you want," Hephaestus offered.

"Psh, I could get you a pink one, with diamonds on it," Ares said quickly, trying to one up Hephaestus's offer.

**"Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes."**

Hades sighed, "That's not good, that means she REALLY hates him."

**"My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword." **

"Wimp," Ares snarled.

**"She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"Seriously? Honey? Couldn't she think of something more evil to say?" Apollo asked.

**"And she flew straight at me." **

The room was silent waiting in anticipation to what would happen.

**"Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword."**

"Yeah, cuz that's real natural for a twelve-year-old boy who has never used a blade in his life," said Hermes, trying to break the tension.

**"The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!** **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me."**

Cheering rose up in the throne room.

**"I was alone."**

"I can't believe that he's still letting himself get affected by the mist," Hera shook her head.

**"There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

Poseidon said, "Who?"

**"I said, "Who?"**

Everyone laughed at the coincidence.

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Hephaestus mumbled.

**"Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?" Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something." **

"Magic mushrooms? Really, Percy?" Apollo asked the book.

**"Had I imagined the whole thing?"**

"Nope," Hermes said, popping the p.

**"He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me."**

"Wow, Grover needs lying lessons. Hermes, could you sign him up for your classes?"

"Sure thing, Dionysus."

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead."**

Everyone looked at Zeus.

**"I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"** **He stared at me blankly. "Who?" "The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"See, Chiron Can lie," Apollo said.

"That was the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Athena asked.

She was interrupted by another flash of light.

_**A/N: how's it so far? Took me 4eva 2 do this. Love it? Hate it? Wanna marry it? Ship it to Elsalvador? Tell me plz! But, i have a dilema! I have NO idea who's gonna come. should it be:**_

_**A. Annabeth and Percy, fresh from Tartarus**_

_**B. Every1 now on the Argo II**_

_**C. Percy's friends and enemies from camp half blood**_

_**D. Percy's friends from camp jupiter**_

_**Choose one or more of these choices, and plz tell me! im REALLY bad at making choices... The power of the story is in your hands! plus, im not gonna start writing my next chappie until i have at LEAST 3 peeps' vote!**_


	3. Surprise Vistors!

Two teenagers stepped out of the light and blinked around.

"Annabeth," the dark-haired one asked. "Where are we?"

"I-I think it was the throne room." Annabeth answered. She looked close to tears.

"Was?" Athena asked.

The black-haired teen ignored her. He wiped a tear that was streaking down her face. "Shh, it's ok. We made it out. Apollo, come here, Annabeth has a broken ankle." He pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in his chest.

"So, why are we at Olympus?" He asked, as Apollo healed Annabeth.

"Well," Hermes explained. "We got these books from the future, and got a note saying that some demigods would join us."

"And you're our lucky winner! You're the first to join the party!" Apollo exclaimed, now done mending her wounds.

The boy let out a kind laugh. "Well, what book are we reading? And how far have you gone?"

"We're reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and we're on chapter two," Ares snorted.

"Wow, Seaweed Brain. I never would have guessed that you would get a book written about you," Annabeth smiled, now done crying and looked extremely happy being no longer in pain.

"He has a book written about him?" Hera asked.

The boy glared at Hera, "Yes. I am Percy Jackson."

"Dude, we've been reading your thoughts. They're hilarious!" Hermes yelled.

Percy looked surprised. "Thanks."

"Percy's thoughts, huh?" Annabeth smirked. "I always wondered what of thought of me."

"Oh, gods," Percy muttered.

"So, where will we sit? You certainly don't expect us to stand the whole time, do you?" Annabeth questioned.

Answering her question, both Poseidon and Athena made a chair appear beside them. Percy started walking towards his chair. He stopped when Annabeth grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't, Seaweed Brain. You were gone for 8 months. You're not getting out of my sight ever again."

Aphrodite cooed as the couple walked to the chair next to Poseidon. Athena look mad that A) her daughter was dating the son of Poseidon and B) she choose to sit next to Poseidon over her, her own mother! But Annabeth never looked happier. She sat on Percy's lap as he hugged her and rocked her back and forth.

"So," The daughter of Athena started. "Who's going to read next?"

_**A/N: Well, I got much more than 3 reviews, but the winner was Annabeth and Percy. Thx 4 ur support! I promised u guys 2 write it asap, so i thought, fuck homework! I got a book 2 write! tell me if there should be any changes.(Spoiler: i think that the demigods from camp are going to come next!) :P**_


	4. They read: Some of Chapter ii

**"Chapter two: THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH"**

Everyone looked at Percy.

"You'll see," he grumbled.

**"I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty- four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle."**

"Wait, what?" Annabeth asked, not knowing what was going on. Zeus filled Annabeth in on what happened. Once Zeus was done explaining, Hephaestus continued.

**"For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas."**

"Ah, poor Percy, must've been thinking he was going crazy," Annabeth said, making fun of Percy.

"I was thinking I was going crazy," Percy pouted.

Annabeth laughed, "But I thought you were always crazy!"

Percy chuckled. "True enough."

"They are sooo adorable!" Aphrodite stage-whispered to Ares. Hephaestus started reading before they could start flirting with each other.

**"Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.** **It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed."**

"So you thought Mrs. Dodds never existed? Man, you're dumb," Apollo told Percy.

"He said almost," Athena and Annabeth both said at the same time.

Percy smiled, "Great minds think alike."

Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek and Aphrodite squealed.

**"Almost."**

"Oh," Apollo said stupidly.

**"But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying." **

"Hermes-" Percy started, but he was cut off by Hermes himself.

"Yah, kid, we know. Grover is already on the list of people who I'm gonna teach how to lie. He's horrible at it!"

**"Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum." **

"No, a panda decided to eat a chipmunk," Ares said sarcastically. "Of course something happened!"

"Seriously? A chipmunk? Wow, you're as dim-witted the first time I met you," Percy snorted.

"Hey kid," Ares warned. "Watch your tongue. I'm a god, in case you didn't notice. I could rip your flimsy little bones to shreds."

"Yah, cuz that sooo worked the last time," Percy yawned.

**"I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat."**

"Wimp," Ares said.

"Oh, shut up, Ares," Annabeth snarled. "Percy has faced more dangers than you can imagine!"

Percy kissed his girlfriend on the top of her head while Poseidon paled at her comment.

_What did he go through, that even a god would have a hard time doing?_ He thought.

**"The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm** **room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year."**

"Well, now I know why," Percy sighed.

"Can you share this information with us?" Hermes asked, while slipping him a bag of golden drachmas.

"You do know that it's pointless to bribe me? We're just gonna forget this soon enough. Plus, it's in the book."

**"I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs."**

"Percy! You should try harder!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well, my grades never really mattered to me, but

**"I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot.**

Everyone but Percy burst into laughter.

"I've never really known what that meant," Percy shrugged.

"It means old drunk," Athena laughed.

"No wonder he was so angry!"

**"I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good. The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy. Fine, I told myself. Just fine. I was homesick."**

"Aw, did someone miss their mommy?" Ares asked.

"Yes, I did. Too bad that you will never miss your mommy, as she is an evil devil that belongs in the deepest depths of Tartarus," He replied smugly.

"I AM A GODESS!" Hera yelled. "YOU DARE INSULT ME?!"

"Well, technically, I just did," Percy answered.

Hephaestus, no matter how much he hated his mother and wanted to see her get owned, decided to keep reading.

**"I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties." **

"You know, I never really met him," Annabeth said.

"Lucky you. If you want to, you can visit him in the underworld," Percy grinned.

"He's dead?" Poseidon asked.

"Yep, and just for my sake, no matter how disgustingly human he is, don't kill him," Percy sighed, remembering that Gabe covered his god side.

**"And yet... There were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me. I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. "**

"You have such low self-esteem," Aphrodite cooed.

Percy looked confused. "Thanks?"

"**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for."**

Athena and Annabeth gasped.

"Jackson! You have to study for all your classes! It could be important!"

"Annabeth, that's why I got you," He said with a smirk.

"Excuse you, Seaweed Brain?"

"SHEESH! Annabeth, I was kidding!" Percy said jokingly.

"That's what I thought," Annabeth waved Hephaestus on to read.

**"I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him." **

"Good." Athena told him.

**"The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room."**

Athena gasped and glared at him, only to see him ignore her glare.

**"Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it."**

"Latin?" Annabeth asked.

"I know right? Such a coincidence," Percy laughed. "But I learned that with a world with gods, NOTHING is a coincidence."

Annabeth sighed and the couple looked as if they were about to cry.

**"I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt." **

"Not a good feeling," Apollo shuddered.

"Well, if you didn't come into my room while I was changing, I wouldn't have to send those ants after you!" Artemis cried.

"But I didn't mean to! You left the door open!"

"Can't you learn to knock?"

"Shut up, you two!" Zeus yelled. "I want to read this book!"

"You want to read about me?" Percy asked, amazed.

"Well, I want to know what you think about us gods."

"Oh crap," Percy sighed. "I'm dead."

**"I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried."**

"That's sooo cute!" Aphrodite squealed.

**"I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... Worried about Percy, sir. "**

"OH SCHNAP! PERCY IS THE NEW GOSSIP CENTRAL!" Hermes yelled.

"OH SCHNAP! NO WAY! THINGS ARE GONNA GET UGLY!" Apollo yelled.

Everyone was busy laughing at the two. Once they calmed down, Hephaestus read more.

**"I froze. I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult."**

"I would sooo lose that dare," Hermes said.

**"I inched closer. "... Alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-" "We would only make matters worse by rushing him, " Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more. "**

"Still hasn't happened," Annabeth taunted.

"Hey! I'm always under a lot of pressure! So that means not needing to grow up!"

"What do you mean "Always under a lot of pressure"?" Poseidon asked.

"You'll see," Percy said.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline- "** **"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can. "**

"You still can," Annabeth sang kissing her boyfriend on the nose.

"Sheesh, you're acting like I'm super slow," Percy grumbled when she kissed him.

"Five years. FIVE FREAKING YEARS, Percy. You can't be any slower than that."

"But I didn't even know!"

"Gods, Percy, I kissed you at Mount Saint Helens! And it took you a year to ask me out!"

Percy sighed, "I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"How would I get hurt?"

He sighed again. "Let's read okay?" He started playing with her blonde curls.

**"Sir, he saw her..." "His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that." "Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

"That was positive," Ares huffed.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"**

"I bet that was extremely hard," Aphrodite said jokingly.

"It was," Annabeth and Percy both said seriously at the same time.

Everyone looked at them weirdly.

**"The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud."**

"NOOO! YOU BROKE RULE NUMBER 37! NEVER GIVE AWAY YOUR POSITION!" Hermes exclaimed.

**"Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall. A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow." **

"What's he doing out of his wheelchair? He could get caught," Athena started ranting.

"Oh, come on, Mother, the mist would cover everything, AND Chiron can manipulate it, so he's not gonna get caught."

Both Percy and Athena looked at Annabeth shocked.

**"I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. "**

"Suspenseful," Zeus nodded in approval.

**"Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice. " "Mine neither, "Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..." "Go back to the dorm, " Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow. " **

"Probably the worst part about being a satyr," Hera commented.

**"Don't remind me."** **The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever."**

"So, like, five minutes?" Annabeth questioned.

"Pretty much."

"**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night. "Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?" I didn't answer. "You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"** **"Just... Tired. "I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed."**

"Not gonna work. Satyrs can read emotions," Dionysus muttered, still reading his magazine.

**"I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger. The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,"**

"That must've sucked," Hermes said.

"It did," Percy replied.

**"my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside. For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem. "Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... It's for the best."**

"And you're gonna take it the wrong way," Hephaestus interrupted himself. He didn't know a lot about mortals, but even gods and machines can feel 'separated'.

**"His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips."**

"OH MY GODS! Percy, she, like, sooo likes you!" Aphrodite shrieked.

"Really? 'Cause she ALWAYS tried to get on my nerves," Percy said, surprised.

"She only did that because you give off that bad-boy vibe! And she wanted to be your bad- girl!"

"Ew…"

Before Hephaestus could even begin reading again, he was interrupted by a flash of light.

_**A/N: Okay, srry it took that long to upload! i had mid-term exams the past couple weeks, so i tried my best and gave you guys half a chapter! WHEE! *sarcasm* so, yeah, i'll start working on the next chapter a.s.a.p. BTW, i actually made up my mind to who's comin, and i was gonna have them come in at the end of the chapter, but the more the merrier rit? Oh, that's a good one! Attention to any1 tht reads this! the next chapter is the more the merrier! ;P dueces!**_


	5. The More, the Merrier

A bunch of teenagers stepped out of the light (or into the room, matters from who's perspective) and fumbled onto the ground.

"Where are we?" A girl asked.

"I have no idea," said a blonde teen.

"Duh, we're in Olympus," an emo looking girl said with an attitude.

Percy turned. He only knew one girl with that big of an attitude.

"Thalia?"

That's when he saw all the people that where in front of him. The long list of people included:

Thalia,

Reyna,

Octavian,

Travis,

Conner,

Clarisse,

Katie,

Chris,

Grover,

Hazel,

Leo,

Frank,

Jason,

Piper,

Nico,

and Coach Hedge.

"Percy?" She and some others whispered.

Percy and Annabeth ran up to them. Percy engulfed everyone from Camp Half-Blood with a giant hug.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"Um, Percy," Conner said. "We can't breathe."

Percy let go of everyone. They all gasped but seemed happy to see him.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay bro, we missed you, too," Grover laughed.

Annabeth smiled at the reunion, and then asked Leo, "Hey, how's it on board _The Argo_?"

She said _the Argo _with a French accent and all the passengers cracked a smile.

"Oh, you know, just fine and dandy. It's not like the two most important people in the world took a nice afternoon stroll in the most evil place in the world and it's all our fault," Leo smiled.

Annabeth smacked him in the head but laughed.

"It's nice to think that we're important, but it's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Jason started, but he was interrupted by Nico.

"For the millionth time, the pit is like a vacuum cleaner. It sucks you in, and never wants to let you go! None of you could've saved them, even if you tried!"

Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Octavian still looked at the gods in shock. They have never been to Olympus before, and were swallowing every detail their eyes could see. (Not literally, but, you know…) This was all interrupted by Zeus.

"Would any of you care to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Hephaestus looked proud as his son strode over to sit next to him.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Aphrodite smiled at Piper as she sat next to her.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, or in this case, Ares." Frank went to go sit next to his father who started teaching him fighting techniques. He looked over to Hazel, who was trying hard not to laugh, and mouthed 'help', and she burst out laughing.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto," she said, still laughing.

"You broke the oath?!" Zeus said outraged.

"Oh, silly you!" Hazel said mockingly, "I'm dead!"

"You don't look dead…"

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," Jason continued.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH, AGAIN?!" both Poseidon and Hades yelled.

Zeus started grumbling about weird brothers, as Jason went to sit next to him.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

The throne room shot her sympathetic looks. Zeus looked extremely startled.

"But, you were a tree…."

"Yah, thankfully a doofus came along and saved my sorry butt."

"Hey!" Percy yelled. "I'm not a doofus!"

"Sure you aren't…."

"Was that sarcasm I heard?"

"NOOO, it was a puppy."

"Where?"

"Idiot," Thalia laughed.

Nico coughed. "Now that we have established that Percy is an idiot-"

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

"- I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. And before Zeus' pants go on fire, I was in the Lotus Casino for the past 80 years."

He went to sit by his father, how couldn't help but think, _where's Bianca?_

"I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

"Travis-"

"-And Conner-"

"-Stoll, sons of Hermes."

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

"Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild."

_What happened to Pan? _Hermes thought.

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes."

"Gleeson Hedge, but call me Coach, or else you will feel the wrath of my stick!"

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion, senator of New Rome."

"You go girl!" Apollo whooped. Reyna just looked at him as if he was crazy. Percy whispered something to her, and a look of understanding fell on her face.

"Octavian, augur of Camp Jupiter, legacy of Apollo, centurion of the First Cohort."

"Come this way, Mini-me!" Apollo squealed. Octavian stepped back from his crazy relative. Everyone that knew Octavian smirked. _Good luck on feeling proud about your heritage now, _they thought.

Once they were all caught up on the story, (and the note) Hephaestus left off from where he last read.

He cleared his throat and started reading.

_**A/**__**N: **__**Whee! I finished all the rest of my exams! :) So this is my way of sayin happy friday! anyway, i plan on starting a new book, it's the lightning thief in Annabeth's point of view. yet again, not a very original idea, but i want my version to be out there. check it out, maybe? i'm almost done with chapter one, so i'll maybe put it out tommorrow, if softball doesnt run too long. xoxo ;)**_


	6. The Rest of Chapter 2

**"I mumbled, "Okay, sir." "I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time." **

"And now he's gonna make Percy feel bad."

**"My eyes stung. "**

"See!"

"No one doubted you, Thalia," Nico rolled his eyes. Thalia did the mature thing and stuck her tongue at him.

**"Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out. "Right," I said, trembling. "No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

"Even for demi-god standards, Percy isn't normal," Hazel giggled. The whole room started nodding or laughing in agreement.

"Thanks everyone. Feeling the love," Percy said sarcastically.

"I only read one and a half chapters and I already think you're crazy," Apollo laughed.

"I knew you were crazy when you said that your lunch was contaminated with magic mushrooms!"

All the heroes in the room stopped laughing and nodding. _Magic mushrooms?_ Mouthed Annabeth.

Percy sighed. "It's a long story." He remembered how weird it was when his math teacher tried to kill him.

Once the gods calmed down, (*cough* Hermes and Apollo *cough*) Hephaestus went on with reading.

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me. "Percy—" But I was already gone. On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies."**

"Your father, yes. But your uncle… no."

"Thanks for the compliment, Zuesy."

"It was meant for me….. and do NOT call me Zuesy."

"What kind of stuck up person compliments himself?" Hades questioned.

**"They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city. What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall. "Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool." They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed."**

"Those bast-"

"Nico! Language!" Thalia said, smacking him up the side of his head.

**"The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city."**

"What a coincidence," Katie said sarcastically.

"I think it is," Reyna stated, very confused.

"At our camp, satyrs, or fawns in your case, are sent out to find demigods and bring them to safety, so of course Grover, a satyr that we all know, would ride with Percy until they go to camp," Annabeth explained.

"Oh, that's a good idea."

**"During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore." **

"Cue Percy doing something that A) scares the crap out of everyone around him, B) does something stupid, or C) kicks his enemies butt," Nico said.

"That's a really good description of what I do when I can't stand it."

**"I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" **

"And looks like he choose option A) folks!" Nico announced in an announcer type of voice.

"You know, you scared the fur off me, right?"

"Yeah, sorry G-man," Percy said sheepishly.

**"Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?" I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam. Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?" "Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" **

"Oh…..not much, just THE WHOLE ENTIRE CONVERSATION!"

"Sheesh, Grover keep your pants on."

**"He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..." "Grover—" "And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..." **

"Grover, you're a really bad liar," Thalia stated.

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." **

"NOOO! Thalia thinks like Percy!Don't go to the dark side!" Nico yelled.

While everyone else was stifling their giggles, Annabeth looked at Nico and said, "There's nothing wrong with thinking like Percy. And I don't think that you would be the light-side."

"You just got burned, by a girl," Leo said, and then he did a peace sign and a retarded face that made him look constipated. Hazel had a REALLY hard time keeping in her laughter.

**"His ears turned pink. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood **

**Keeper **

**Half-Blood Hill **

**Long Island, New York **

**(800) 009-0009"**

"Why do you have business cards that are hard for half-bloods to read?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. Mr. D gave them to us," Coach answered.

Everyone looked at Dionysus for a couple seconds, then he threw down his magazine and said with as much exasperation as he could muster, "I like to see them struggle, ok!"

**"What's Half—" "Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address." My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy." **

Grover looked hurt. "Why not?"

"I thought you were more like me."

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion." He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me." "Why would I need you?" **

Jason whistled. "That was harsh, man."

**"It came out harsher than I meant it to." **

"Good," Annabeth smirked, as she looked up to Percy.

**"Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you." I stared at him. All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me."**

"AWW!" Aphrodite squealed. "That's sooo cute!"

**"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?" There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs."**

"Ew. Rotten eggs smell horrible," Clarisse sniffed.

"How do you know?" Leo asked.

"Those idiots-" She said, pointing at Travis and Conner, "-pranked our cabin by filling it with eggs on Easter. We're STILL finding them, and it's been a year."

Leo high-fived the Stoll brothers, "Classic!"

"I think I even helped…" Percy thought aloud. Leo high-fived him too.

**"The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there."**

"Is this-"

"Yep."

"Oh," Grover shuddered. He was going to hate this chapter. It made him feel like a complete loser.

**"On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice . There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen."**

"You're kidding right?" Annabeth laughed.

When Percy looked away, Annabeth knew this was for real- Percy saw the fates. The atmosphere got tenser.

**"I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn."**

_Electric-blue, like Luke's eyes… Wait, what?_ Thalia thought. She looked over to Percy, who nodded slightly, confirming her thoughts. She gasped, and Nico looked at her.

"What, Thalia?"

"Nothing."

**"All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses."**

"Please tell me they aren't looking at you," Poseidon pleaded.

"Sure, I won't tell you, but Hephaestus sure will," Percy replied cheekily.

"Thanks son, now I'm gonna get a heart attack."

**"The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me. I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. "Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—" "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" "Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"Not funny, Percy," Piper whispered.

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all." The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath. "We're getting on the bus," he told me."**

"Listen to him, you idiot!" Clarisse shouted.

"Um… Clarisse?" Travis asked.

"What punk?"

"This already happened," Conner finished.

"So?"

The brothers gulped under her vicious gaze. "Nothing…."

**"Come on." "What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there." "Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic."**

"OH! SCHNAP!" Apollo yelled. Then he shared a look with Hermes.

"PERCY'S IN TROUBLE!" Both Apollo and Hermes yelled at the same time.

"Like that wasn't already obvious enough," Clarisse snorted.

Octavian and Reyna just looked appalled; who knew the gods acted like three year old children?

**"Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla."**

"Only you Perce," Nico laughed.

**"At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life." **

"OH! So now the freaking bus works, but not until AFTER Percy gets a life-threating omen," Poseidon paled.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Uncle P, Percy has a lot worse to come than just a visit with the fates," Apollo reassured.

"That's not reassuring…" Artemis said as she smacked Apollo across the head for making things worse.

"Ow…."

**"The passengers cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!" Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering." **

"HID AND COVER! Percy AND GROVER HAVE THE FLU!" The stoll brothers and leo yelled, running around the room frantically.

Octavian sighed. As much as he didn't want to read jackson's books, he would rather get information about his enemy than watch three idiots running in circles. "Will someone PLEASE stop the idiots from running around?"

"My pleasure," Katie murmured, rubbing her temples. She stood up and took both Conner and Leo by the ears. "Travis, get your butt on this seat!"

"Yes mam," Travis frowned.

"OW! Sheesh, girl! Cut your nails!" Conner shrieked.

"Ditto! You got some long talons there! OW!" Leo said as he was being pulled by Katie to his seat.

"Thank you," Octavian muttered.

"Like I said before, my pleasure," Katie smiled as she pulled Travis in for a kiss. Someone *cough* Aphrodite *cough* cooed when this whole scene happened.

"Now, can we continue?" Hephaestus murmured.

**"Grover?" "Yeah?" "What are you not telling me?" **

"Everything," Thalia muttered, not liking how she found out she was a demigod.

**"He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?" **

"Old ladies with socks," Frank smiled.

"Oh, shut up, you're making me sound unsmart," Percy laughed.

"Unsmart? Is that even a word?" Ares whispered to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite shrugged and then turned to Athena, "Hey Athena, is unsmart a word?"

"Nope," She popped the "p", looking disappointed that she didn't already know that.

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?" **

"No, Percy. They're much worse," Katie whispered.

"**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds."**

"You got that right," Dionysus muttered. Everyone looked surprised that he was even listening, as he had his face stuffed in a wine magazine.

**"He said, "Just tell me what you saw." "The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older." **

"Observant," Athena praised. Maybe Percy wasn't THAT bad.

"Yeah, so observant, and he doesn't notice Annabeth's huge crush on him," Thalia scolded.

"I wasn't that obvious, was I?"

"Yep, Annie, you were. It was more obvious than your crush on Luke."

Percy whistled, remembering how Annabeth used to act around him. "Wow. I must be really thick headed."

"Does, DUH! Answer your question?" Katie snickered.

"Technically, he didn't ask a question he-" Annabeth was cut off by Conner.

"No one cares! Hephaestus, read before Annie bores us to death!"

"Don't call me Annie!"

**"He said, "You saw her snip the cord." **

"Poor boy," Hera said.

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal."**

"Good," Octavian told Percy.

"How is that a good thing?" Percy asked.

"As much as I want to rip out your guts and feed them to Reyna's dogs; you did save camp Jupiter, so I at least want to wish you the best of luck until I get my hands on you."

"I don't know if I should be offended or thankful….."

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time." "What last time?" "Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." **

"GROVER! WHAT THE FLUFF! YOU'RE GOING TO SCARE THE PANTS OFF PERCY, PLUS, YOU SHOULDN'T FEEL AS IF THAT WAS YOUR FAULT! IT WAS MY CHOICE TO GO!" Thalia screamed.

"Sorry, Thals, but I will always think it's my fault, as I could've gone instead of you."

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?" **

"Why, just your cousin's life story! Nothing important!" Nico pranced.

"Dude, what's with the dance?" Hermes questioned.

Percy laughed. "That's the Nico."

"Cool! I wanna try!" Apollo stated. Soon there were two gods and a Nico dancing in the throne room like they really had to go pee.

"Why is THAT," Hazel pointed to the monstrosity they called dancing, "called the Nico?"

"When we first met Nico, he was a hyper 10 year old kid, celebrating being a half blood as he was already obsessed with gods and mythical creatures because of a game called mythomagic," Thalia explained.

"Do you still play them?" Hades asked slyly.

"Um… yeah. Why?"

"I gave them to you….."

Nico beamed. He didn't know that his dad gave him one of the best parts of his childhood.

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me." This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could." **

"So much for that promise," Grover grunted.

"I said I was sorry!" Percy said exasperated.

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked. No answer. "Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?" He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin. "**

"More foreshadowing. I like it!" Apollo said.

"That chapter was boring. When will there be more fighting?" Ares whined.

"We're sooo hungry!" The Stolls announced.

"Fine, let's have some lunch, and then I will read the next chapter," Hera commanded.

Groaning was heard from Percy and Annabeth. _Why did __Hera__ have to read my/his book?_ They thought, but they went to lunch anyway.

_**A/N: So, how do you like it? I think I have been getting better at updating my books. Either that, or my teachers just haven't been giving out as much hw... well, anyways, thx for reading and next chapter will be done soon enough! And, a question for thy, should Percy come in again; this time as the present (of the time they're in) Percy? He would b 7 and it would be adorable, but i don't know... i already have a lot of characters... anyways, ttyl and srry 4 such a long A/N!**_


	7. Truth or Dare?

All the demigods filed out of the room, while the gods just flashed to the mess hall. When everyone was in the kitchen/mess hall, Dionysus announced, "Just your brats luck; some god named Hermes decided to prank us by stealing all our magical plates that fill themselves up. So, now WE have to cook our own food. So, yeah, don't kill yourself while we take care of the cooking."

When he left; all the kids looked around the room, as a bunch of ADHD children, they couldn't possibly be able to sit still in that room for long. Nico, knowing how crazy it can get (he gave Conner and Travis pixie stixs for Halloween, the big kind, after they ate all their candy, not a fun Halloween party after that) and decided not to make that mistake again. "You guys wanna play Truth or Dare?"

"Hell ya" 's and "Sure" 's were heard around the room. Nico smiled. This was gonna be GOOD!

"Okay, Octavian, you first."

"Why me?"

"Because nobody likes you, now truth or dare?"

"Fine, I pick dare," Octavian sighed.

"Okay, I dare you, to flirt with Aphrodite."

Everyone started to crack up.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Now away Lover Boy!"

Nico pushed Octavian towards Aphrodite while he was muttering curses to Nico under his breath. Octavian went inside the kitchen. It was quiet for a while, then a big commotion erupted. Pots and yelling were heard from inside the room. Octavian came stumbling out of the room with a black eye, a bloody nose, and a lipstick mark on his cheek. Cue more laughter.

"So, how did it go?" Reyna giggled.

"How do you think it went?" Octavian moaned.

"Good?" She answered innocently.

"If when you come into the kitchen and start flirting with a goddess, then she kisses you, he boyfriend flips out on you and starts pounding my face is good, then sure."

By the end of his description, the Stolls had peed their pants and Leo was crying tears of laughter.

Octavian looked at them disgusted. "Oh shut up. Leo, truth or dare?"

"I pick dare," Leo said automatically.

"Okay, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with," Octavian did innie-minnie-mini-minotaur and it landed on Reyna. "Reyna!"

Before Reyna or Leo could protest, they were both stuffed in the closet.

IN THE CLOSET

"So….." Reyna started awkwardly.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"What?"

Leo shook his head, "I said, what's your favorite animal?"

"But that's totally off topic!"

"Yeah, but I was trying to break the awkward," He shrugged.

Reyna laughed. "It didn't work."

"Well, this is better than staring at each other saying 'so…'"

Reyna laughed again. She noticed she hadn't laughed this much in a while. Sure, Percy's thoughts were entertaining at some points, but with Leo, it felt as if he wanted her to laugh. And he wasn't that bad looking… "How's this to break the awkward?" She turned Leo towards her and rapt her arms around his neck, and brought her lips to his.

OUTSIDE OF EL ARMARIO

"So….." Conner started. "I'm going to get some new pants."

"Me too." Travis said and followed his brother out of the dining room.

"I wonder where he's going to get them. I mean, we didn't bring any clothes here," Frank wondered aloud.

"Wow, Frank. Don't you think that a god could poof up some new pants for them?" Hazel giggled.

"Yeah, dude. That's a neck," Percy shook his head and flicked Frank's neck.

"OW! What's a neck anyway?*"

"When you do something stupid, you get flicked on the neck," Percy explained.

"Whoa, who knew Kelp Head over here had anything in his brain," Thalia snorted.

"I know, right! He knows what a nalking-"

"Necking!"

"-is, but doesn't know NOT to bad mouth gods!"

"I know he has something in that head of his," Annabeth defended. Percy's face light up.

"Thank you, wise girl."

He then kissed her cheek, and Katie started cooing.

"URMURGURDS! YOU GUYS ARE SOOO ADORABLE!"

Both Annabeth and Percy look over to Katie, who had been watching everything that happened from the other end of the table.

"That's a neck," Frank sighed, and went to flick her neck.

"Frank, she didn't do anything stupid," Grover stated.

"I know. I just wanted to do it too!" He whined.

Hazel smiled and poked his nose.

"Ugh! Can you guys stop with all the mush! It's grossing me out!" Nico complained.

"Talking about mush, let's see how the two are doing in there," Octavian cackled.

"That was….um….. freaky?" Annabeth whispered to Percy.

Jason, Piper, and Octavian went over to the closet.

_"ONE! TWO! THREE!" _They mouthed.

They opened it up to see the *BEUATIFUL* sight of them eating each other's faces.

"UHEM!" The Stoll brothers cleared their throats. "What do we have here?"

Reyna blushed, and Leo just smiled and started dancing around in circles. "I just got kissed by a hot girl!"

He stood up and hugged Octavian. "Thanks man, or…. Whatever you are….."

He gave Reyna a hand to pull herself up. She smirked and when she was back on her feet, she whispered something in Leo's ear. Leo nodded his head vigorously. "So, Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Um….. Truth?"

"BOO! LOSER! YOUSHOULD'VE PICKED DARE!" The Stolls yelled.

"We just had two dares in a row," Percy pointed out.

"So?"

Leo cleared his throat. "Is it true that you sometimes think dirty thoughts about your boyfriend?"

"Oh, come on! What kind of question?!"

"You picked truth, so you have to answer it!" Jason said.

Annabeth flicked his head. "Shut up."

"Come on Annie! You got to answer the question!" Percy taunted, amused.

"Fine. Yes, happy?" She huffed.

Percy wrapped her in his arms and started to sway her back and forth. "So do I," He whispered in her ear, just low enough for her to hear.

"Hey, have you guys seen Clarisse and Chris? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen them since Octavian got beat up."

Everyone shook their heads. Where were they?

Coach Hedge smirked. "The two love birds went into the hallway a while ago."

"Why would they go there?" Travis thought aloud.

"Seriously? Wow, you're slow," Katie shook her head.

"Then what are they doing?"

"What do you think? Two dating teenagers + space = making out."

"Oh," Travis then looked over to his brother with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh my gods! I hate it when you guys do that!" Piper shivered.

They took all their tools, (a jar of peanut butter, a bottle of maple syrup, a bag of feathers, rope, and Leo[Leo kind of freaked out when they picked him up and brought him to the rest of the supplies]) and huddled up with Leo to make their plans. After about 5 minutes of whispering, they set out to the hallway.

"Wait- what are you guys doing?" Jason asked.

"Nothing much, Sparky. Just gonna play a prank on our sweet brother and his evil girlfriend," Conner laughed.

"Sparky, huh? I got to use that!" Thalia noted with joy.

The group followed them out into the hallway. Then they saw Clarisse and Chris. Clarisse was backed up against the wall with Chris on top of each other.

"Ew….." Conner muttered.

"I know right! To think that's our brother right there!" Travis shook his head.

Then, the three went to work. They had the syrup suspended above their heads with the rope. Leo held the feathers, waiting for his signal.

"Wait a second, what was the peanut butter for?" Percy asked.

"Duh! We're hungry! They're taking FOREVER with the food," Travis replied, as Conner was attempting to open the jar.

Percy shook his head at their stupidness.

"Hey Perce-"

"Yeah, I'll open it for you," He sighed and opened the can in one try.

Conner saluted Percy. "You really are a hero."

"Okay, now!" Travis signaled Leo.

Leo cut the rope, spilling sticky syrup all over the kissing couple.

"STOLLS! YOU ARE GOIN-" Clarisse started, but she was interrupted by Leo, who threw the multi-colored feathers on the lovers.

"OKAY, NOW YOU THREE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Clarisse threated, and Chris looked murderous.

Five minutes of pounding the three troublemakers later, they were called to lunch.

"Hey, you guys want to finish playing truth or dare later?" Grover asked.

"Fine with me," Nico shrugged.

"Ow…. I think that I broke my spleen…" Leo whined. Conner and Travis were too busy crying to make a comment.

Reyna and Katie shared a look. Why do they even bother?

"Come on! Time for lunch!" Coach Hedge gathered the kids (no pun intended) into the dining hall.

_**A/N: So, how do you like it? i decided to do t or d bcuz well, otherwise lunch would be boring... So, yeah. this still took me forever, seeing as i'm trying to write my other stories (i'm posting a new one soon enof), school, and trying to tolerate my strange family. :) luv ya!**_


	8. They read even MORE stuff

"**3 GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS"**

"Excuse me?" Katie giggled.

Aphrodite started squealing in the background. Percy's and Grover's eyes went wide.

"Ew! Oh, gods, you guys have such a perverted mind! Ugh….. I'm just… no….." Grover shouted

"Excuse you, Katie, we see Grover without his pants every day," Percy pointed out.

"So, it just sounded-"

"SHUT UP!" Hera yelled.

Everyone calmed down as she picked up the book again.

"Thank you."

"**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal."**

"Nice going," Poseidon huffed. "Now you're going to die."

"Um, no, I'm still here. But I have had some very close calls, and this is NOT one of them."

"Yeah, I remember that time when he interrupted his own funeral," Clarisse snorted, remembering the looks on everyone's faces.

Hazel, Frank, and Reyna turned to Percy (Octavian didn't really care) expectantly.

"Let me explain this simply: Percy made blew up a volcano when he was inside it to save my life, then when I come back to camp, I think he's dead because nobody could've survived such an explosion. We all cry, and two weeks later, we had his funeral that we kept putting off, and tada! While I was saying a speech, he appears in the crowd!" Annabeth explains.

The gods looked shocked. Was he really that powerful?

**"I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?" **

Thalia started hitting Grover.

"But- OW!- I will- OW!- always- OW!- feel like it- OW!- was my fault!" Grover said in between her punches.

**"Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom."**

"I bet you 7 drachmas that Percy ditches him now," Travis said.

"Deal," Conner smirked.

"Hey!" Katie yelled.

The Stolls groaned. Here came the scolding-

"I want in too! I think Percy will just take a taxi to his apartment without Grover," Katie finished.

The brothers looked surprised. Katie never wanted to be part of something like this.

"Deal!" They said in unison.

**"Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown."**

"How did you know I was going to take a cab?" Percy asked.

"I remember I asked you what was your favorite way to get around the city, and you said cab," Katie answered.

**"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver. A word about my mother, before you meet her."**

"Amazing," said Thalia.

"Awesome," Nico drooled, thinking about her cookies.

"Another mother," Annabeth sighed.

"The cat's meow!" Travis said.

"Dude, you've never even met my mom," Percy told him.

"Yeah, I have. She was talking with Chiron one day, you know via Iris messaging, and I talked to her and she gave me a virtual hug."

Percy raised an eyebrow. Why would she talk to a Stoll?

**"Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck."**

"Makes sense," Athena said.

"Sure, but I totally disagree," Jason said.

"Yeah, Hercules was a jerk!" Piper added, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

**"Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma."**

Leo whistled. "You weren't kidding when she said she had bad luck."

**"The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad. I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile."**

"I did visit you. All the gods visited their children at one point," Poseidon confirmed.

All the demigods smiled, but Coach Hedge had to ruin the moment by coughing, "Stalkers."

**"My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures. See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back. Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea."**

"Wow, she didn't lie, nor did she tell you the truth. I like her," Hermes smiled.

**"She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid. Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk."**

"30 seconds! Yeah, who am I kidding, he was a jerk to me for as long as I knew him!" Percy snorted.

Annabeth looked surprised. Who would want to be a jerk to Percy? I mean, yeah, there are always those school bullies, but once someone got to know a Jackson, you had to love them. She kissed him on the cheek, to tell him that she was there. He beamed back at her, and they tuned back to the story.

**"When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts."**

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Aphrodite shrieked.

"Yeah," Percy snorted. "You're lucky you didn't smell it."

**"Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example. I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet."**

"He would already be out of my house ages ago if he did that!" Hera shrieked.

"What a pig! Just like the rest of men!" Artemis cried.

"The poor mother," Aphrodite whispered.

Percy cleared his throat. "Aphrodite, my mom never loved him. She didn't even like him. She hated him. And she doesn't hate anybody. She only had him there for….um…. protection. And Artemis, he's no man. He would disgrace the human race if he was."

**"Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home." "Where's my mom?" "Working," he said. "You got any cash?" That was it."**

"What? No welcome back? How's it been?" Thalia yelled.

"Even my stepmom wasn't that bad," Annabeth muttered under her breath.

**"No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months? Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something."**

By the end of the description, everyone (even Hades) was gagging in their throats.

"Like anything could make that, that thing look handsome," Piper gagged.

Artemis beamed. "My dear, how would you like to join-"

Jason stepped in front of her. "No thanks."

Artemis huffed as Aphrodite squealed in her throne.

**"He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out."**

Everyone turned to Percy.

"He would really hit you?" Hazel asked.

"Yep," Percy popped the "p".

"AND he was a jerk to you?" Frank asked.

"Yep."

"AND he took your money?" Leo asked.

"Yep."

Percy didn't look bothered at all by this, as if, for him, it was a normal occurrence. Everyone was staring at the dark haired teen with awe. Poseidon was plotting many ways to kill the beast called Gabe.

"And that was normal for you?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yep, every day since I was 6. I went to public school then, so after a full day of bullies at school I would come back home to get beat by my stepdad. I would go up to my room and cry and hide until my mom came home," Percy stated.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered.

"No, it's okay. By the time I was 8, when he tried to hurt me, I would hurt him. Trust me, he broke a couple bones, and had a many trips to the hospital," Percy laughed.

"Wait- so you were 8 and you used to beat up your stepdad?" Travis asked.

Percy nodded.

"Wow, dude. You've had massive training since you were 6! No wonder you're so good at fighting!" Conner whistled.

Percy's face turned dark, and everyone knew he was thinking back to the times when he was 6.

_What happened? Percy didn't even tell me about Gabe. I wish he told me this a long time ago, I would've treated him much better, but knowing Percy, that's exactly what he didn't want. _Annabeth thought. She planted a kiss on his cheek, happy he was here.

Hera cleared her throat. "May I start again or not?"

"Way to ruin a moment," Hephaestus muttered.

**"I don't have any cash," I told him. He raised a greasy eyebrow. Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else."**

Athena gasped. _Was that why she married him? His stench? _She looked to Percy.

He nodded. _Poor woman, _She thought._ All she wanted was a good, educated life._

**"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?" Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

"At least someone is decent," Katie shrugged.

**"Am I right? " Gabe repeated. Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels.**

"Never mind," Katie corrected.

**"The other two guys passed gas in harmony."**

Everyone but Percy gagged.

"That's disgusting!" Artemis yelled.

"I know, you should be lucky you didn't come home to it," Percy agreed.

**"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose." "Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

"Wow," Piper shrugged.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I'm surprised he could even read the report card!"

"But, the report card only has letters on it."

"Exactly."

The throne room exploded in laughter.

**"I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer."**

"EEEEEEWWWWWWW!" Aphrodite shrieked, breaking the windows.

"MY EARS! MY EARS!" The Stolls and Leo yelled.

"Shut up, you idiots," Clarisse snarled.

**"I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home."**

"Sarcasm 'til death," Nico smiled.

**"Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn."**

"Really? Wow, than that must've smelt horrible!" Thalia exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock," Percy snorted.

"Watch your language!" Athena gasped.

"Excuse you, but my language is quite appropriate for what I went through, and your daughter here should watch her language, too," Percy replied.

"Thanks, Percy. Did you have to bring me down with you?"

"Yes."

**"But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons."**

Poseidon sucked in his breath.

**"Then I heard my mom's voice."**

Everyone let air escape; air they didn't know they were holding in.

**"Percy?" She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted."**

"AWWWWW!" Aphrodite and Piper squealed.

"Haha, Beauty Queen. You think like your mom!" Leo teased.

"Don't call me Beauty Queen," Piper warned.

"What's wrong with thinking like me?" Aphrodite asked, hurt.

"I'm surprised you even know how to think!" Hephaestus said.

"You aren't mad at me for cheating on you, are you?"

Hera cleared her throat.

**"My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room."**

"Why can't my children be like that!" Hera interrupted herself.

"Why can't our mother be caring, considerate, and kind?" Hephaestus snarled, still mad at Aphrodite.

"High five bro," Ares said, and gave him a high five.

"OOOOOO! BURN!" The Stolls and Leo chorused.

"Shut up," Hera mumbled.

**"Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe."**

"Wow, that woman is a saint," Artemis stated.

"Better than a saint," Percy beamed at her.

**"Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!" Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home. We sat together on the edge of the bed."**

Hermes and Apollo started drooling. "CANDY!"

Artemis looked at them, appalled. "We just had lunch!"

"So? What's your point?" Hermes asked.

"Never mind."

** "While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right? I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her."**

"Yeah, she's awesome like that," Poseidon smiled.

**"From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?" I gritted my teeth. My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe."**

"How about a god?" Apollo asked.

"He's already married to a goddess thing."

"A 'goddess thing'?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah, she's not really a goddess, as she's a mermaid, but she is immortal," Percy explained.

** "For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time."**

"Um…. Does that mean that you sometimes DON'T last all year?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah, I remember that in first grade, I didn't last a day!" Percy laughed, remembering that day in first grade.

"Excuse you?" Poseidon choked.

"Yep, you heard me right," Percy nodded.

"What did you do?" Conner asked, in awe.

"Something to do with a box of illegal fireworks and an unsupervised teacher's lounge," Percy shrugged.

Hermes looked at Poseidon. "Are you sure he isn't mine?"

Leo started clapping. "Classic dude, classic!"

**"I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner."**

"Oh my gods," Aphrodite sniffed. "That is SO adorable!"

"Yeah, it's not so adorable when he tries to choke you to death, and the only reason he let's go is because he doesn't have another reason," Nico snorted.

"I said I was sorry!" Percy countered. "You tricked me! At least I got to beat up your dad."

"What?" Katie asked, confused.

"And what about beating me up?" Hades demanded.

"LONG story," Nico told him.

** "Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad."**

"Who?" All the demigods asked at once.

"Umm… As Percy put it, a kleptomaniac redhead, that looks as if someone sprayed her face with liquid Cheetos," Zeus thundered. (Sorry, too tempting… ;))

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Um, Perce, you kind of did say it yourself," Nico pointed out.

"Bully?" Hazel asked.

"Mhm," Grover hummed as he did a weird head motion.

"I hate bullies…." Hazel remembered.

"Yeah, me too," Travis said while looking at Clarisse.

**"Until that trip to the museum ... "What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?" "No, Mom." I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid."**

"No it wouldn't," Annabeth frowned.

"I didn't know that she could see through the mist! I barely knew what the fudge was going on!"

"Percy!" Thalia gasped. "Language!"

"I said 'fudge' and you're not too good yourself."

**"She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me. "I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach." My eyes widened. "Montauk?" "Three nights—same cabin."**

"Always three nights," Annabeth smiled.

Percy gave her his signature lopsided grin. "Always."

Everyone else looked confused. **_(A/N: You may be confused too, but in my story, 3 Months, Annabeth and Percy will go to Montauk for three nights, so yea. I still need to write that….)_**

**"When?" She smiled. "As soon as I get changed." I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money."**

"'Not enough money'? That but crack probably gambled it all off!" Artemis growled.

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?" I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here."**

"How could you stand that?" Jason asked. He would've whipped Gabe's face to Michigan if he disrespected him or his mom, even if his mom was as jerky as Thalia described.

"I only did it for my mom," Percy shrugged. "She didn't want me to be violent."

"Too late for that," Reyna snorted, earning some giggles and laughs.

**"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip." Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?" "I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go." "Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money."**

"MONEY MY ASS!" Poseidon and Percy yelled.

"Percy! Language!" Annabeth yelled back at him.

"But-"

"I don't care. Your dad's a god."

"He probably lost it gambling," Percy grumbled under his breath.

**"That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

"Bribery! I like this woman!"

"Stay away from my woman, Hermes."

**"Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?" **

Aphrodite looked up from filing her nails. "WHAT?!" She shrieked. "THAT-THAT-THAT'S EVIL!"

"Calm down, sweetheart," Ares soothed. "Think of pink glitter and unicorns."

**"Yes, honey," my mother said. "And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back." "We'll be very careful."**

Percy started cracking up, and everyone stared at him like he was mental.

"Ye-yep. We were rea-ll-lly caref-ful," He said between laughs.

**"Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game." **

"What?! The kid funded your poker game!" Leo screamed.

**"Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week."**

"DO IT!" The throne room yelled.

**"But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad. Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?"**

"She did it for you," Grover stated.

"I Know, G-man, I know."

**"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now." Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement. "**

"What brain?" Athena asked innocently.

The throne room erupted in laughter.

"High-five!" Apollo told Athena and she reluctantly slapped his hand.

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided. He went back to his game. "Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?" For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air. But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken."**

"Nope, you weren't," Octavian stated in a 'duh' tone.

"I know," Percy rolled his eyes.

**"She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip. An hour later we were ready to leave. Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend. "Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

"Like he'd be driving," Thalia snorted. "He's 12."

**"Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve."**

"Haha! Thals, you think like Perseus!"

"Shut up Nico."

"Don't call me Perseus!"

"Sure…. Perseus," Nico said with a cough.

Percy responded by slapping the son of Hades on the head.

"Ow!"

**"But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me. Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain."**

"Like what, breathe?" Grover teased.

"Haha, real funny, but no."

**"As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe."**

"Wait- what?" Both Coach and Grover sputtered.

"Yep."

"Impossible! You 're too young!" Coach exclaimed.

Grover sighed. "I'm kind of at the point that I can believe Percy doing anything and everything."

**"The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out."**

"Woah!" Leo shouted. "That's awesome!"

The Stolls snorted. "You know what's awesome? Giving CLARISSE a swirly on your first day."

"Hello, said Clarisse is in the room, and she would be happy to punch your faces," Clarisse growled.

Travis and Conner gulped.

"Granddaughter, can you please stop the senseless violence, I want to get on with the book," Hera interrupted. "I swear you're just like your father."

"Ew, Hera's my step-grandmother?" Annabeth muttered.

Percy scoffed, hearing her complaint and kissed her on the cheek, and returned his attention to the book.

**"I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it. Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets,"**

"Probably didn't take Annabeth there, I'm guessing?" Piper asked.

"Nope, I made him kill every spider just so that I would come inside," Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, not the best experience," Percy chuckled.

**"and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in."**

"That shouldn't be a problem for you," Poseidon said.

**"I loved the place."**

"Oh," Poseidon said smartly.

**"We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad."**

[Please stand by for Aphrodite shrieking. Thank you.]

"She still loves you!"

"Um… Thanks?" Poseidon answered, not being able to hear her statement (or anything for that matter).

**"As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea. We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine."**

"Wait- Percy, cleaning?" Frank asked.

The demigods erupted in laughter.

"Nice try, Kelp Head, but we all know that you don't clean. Your cabin is proof enough," Thalia snorted.

"….shut up….."

**"We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work."**

"What's up with the blue food?" Athena asked, hating not knowing anything.

"Yeah," Zeus whined. "That's my color."

"Nope, mine now," Percy scolded Zeus as if he was 3.

**"I guess I should explain the blue food."**

"Finally!" Reyna exclaimed. "I always wanted to know why you ate blue food!"

"Us too." The CHB campers mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us, Perce! We thought you were our friend!" Chris shouted playfully.

"It wasn't that big of a deal when it started, but then it became a tradition," Percy partially explained.

**"See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me."**

"Really? More like a rebel on an obedience streak," Octavian snorted, scaring some because of his quietness throughout the chapter.

"Yeah," Leo added. "A REALLY short obedience streak!"

"Aw, thanks you guys! I'm so touched!" Percy fake cried.

**"When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash."**

"Zeus, what happened?" Hera interrupted herself.

"I don't remember," Zeus replied, rubbing his neck.

"Only you wouldn't remember killing mortals," Hades shook his head, remembering Maria.

"Hey! What about me!" Ares pouted.

"Yeah, you too."

"Oh, stop. You're making me blush."

"Um…. Clarisse?" Conner asked.

"What?"

"Your dad is weird."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Polar bears have clear fur?"

"Idiot."

**"She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop. Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them. "He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

Everyone studied Percy and then looked towards Poseidon.

"What?" The father and his son said together.

"Like fish, like son," Apollo snickered.

Everyone (with the exception of Hermes["good one dude, give me five!"]) ignored him.

"You guys DO look alike," Athena finally muttered.

**"Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

"I am," Poseidon smiled down at Percy.

"Thanks," Percy beamed back at him.

**"I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me?"**

"Everything," said all the demigods.

"Yet nothing at the same time," Thalia smiled, ruffling her cousin's hair.

"Thalia, touch my hair one more time and I kill you."

**"A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years."**

"Who cares about that?" Apollo shouted.

"Um… Perce, how exactly did you get kicked out of those six schools?" Hermes asked nonchalantly.

"Why do you wanna know?" Percy questioned.

"We found out about the cannon," Hermes blurted out.

"Ah, yeah. I always hated 3rd grade."

**"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?" She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin." "But... he knew me as a baby." "No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born." I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile. I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true."**

"Unfortunately, it's true," Poseidon sighed.

"Unfortunately?" Percy frowned.

"Yeah, all gods are granted 1 day to spend with each child, and you know the ocean. It doesn't like to wait. So I went when you were a baby, but I should've saved it at least until you could talk," Poseidon smiled.

"Oh."

**"Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me ... I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe."**

"Is that how all of our children feel?" Hephaestus asked in sympathy from knowing a bad childhood.

"Most, but not all," Katie answered.

**"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?" She pulled a marshmallow from the fire. "I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something." "Because you don't want me around?"**

"Ouch," Hera cringed at the words.

"I didn't mean it," Percy huffed. "It's just at the time, I felt unwanted by everyone."

"Unwanted?" Annabeth turned to her boyfriend, staring into his green, crystalized eyes.

Percy looked away, as Annabeth gave him a hug.

**"I regretted the words as soon as they were out."**

"Good," Hera acknowledged, not caring about the scene that happened beforehand.

**"My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away." Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy. "Because I'm not normal," I said."**

"Not in the least," Octavian snorted.

"Says the panda pillow-pet killer."

"Oh, shut up."

**"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe." "Safe from what?" She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget. During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground."**

"Like I said, hated 3rd grade."

**"When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head. Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands."**

"Like Hercules!" Jason gasped. "He was THE BIGGEST jerk ever."

"I know right! He was all like; Hi, nice to meet you! You're on a quest? Great! I can help you- wait? Hera? Go die in a hole, bi-"

"Language!" Thalia shouted.

"Beehole! He was so fake," Piper ranted.

"How did this get from Percy as a baby to beeholes?" Katie whispered to Travis.

"I have no idea," Travis whispered back.

**"In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move. I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that."**

"Totally risk your life to hang in the place where mommy met daddy," Artemis sighed disappointedly.

"I would," muttered a couple demigods, not having much time to even see their parents.

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it." "My father wanted me to go to a special school?" "Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp." **

"That sounds so stupid when you say it like that," Frank commented.

"Frank, it sounds stupid no matter how you say it," Thalia told him.

**"My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before? "I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good." "For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..." She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry. That night I had a vivid dream."**

"Ugh! Your dreams are the worst!" Annabeth complained. "They're so apocalyptic and they always foreshadow something."

"Well, I'm not a fan of them either," Percy stuck out his tongue.

**"It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf."**

"I'm guessing dad and Poseidon?" Jason guessed.

"Bravo! Ten points for Grace!" Percy clapped.

"That makes me sound like a girl," Jason whined.

"It's okay Grace, I know how you feel," Thalia wiped an invisible tear from her eye.

"Yeah, Grace, we'll get through it together," Jason fake sobbed as the siblings hugged.

**"The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings."**

"Take that, brother!" Poseidon boomed.

"Yeah, I'm sure that I'll win."

**"As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder."**

Everyone looked at Hades. Was it him or…..?

**"I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!"**

"Yes! I told you that I would win!" Zeus did a victory dance that his children cringed at, immortal or not, it was a pain to know that that was your dad.

"Wow," Grover said, ignoring the horrible, kingly dancing. "You supported your dad before you even knew who he was."

"I know, weird right?"

**"I woke with a start. Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane." I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten."**

"Poseidon! Why do you dare to forget?" Apollo shook his head shamefully.

"Um… I don't think I ever remembered, so…"

**"Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end. Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door."**

"Bet you ten bucks it's goat-boy," Travis whispered to Conner.

"Deal," Conner whispered back.

**"My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain."**

Conner groaned but reluctantly handed his brother the ten.

"Mwahahaha! Thanks Grover," Travis smiled.

**"But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover. "Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?" **

"He wasn't," Athena joked.

"Thanks," Percy rolled his eyes.

**"My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come. "Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?" I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing. "O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled."**

"Oh Zeus and other gods," Athena translated.

"We know! We speak Greek!" Annabeth yelled.

"But, but, what about the Romans?" Athena said, flustered.

"Mom, they at least know that much," she huffed.

The Romans nodded. They always had to know a little about their allies/enemies.

Athena was startled that her own daughter would snap at her like that. What did she do to her?

**"It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?" I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ..."**

"GET ON WITH IT! Apollo, Hermes, Leo, Travis, and Conner yelled at the same time.

"Dudes, you already know," Coach snarled, playing with his ratty baseball cap.

"Don't spoil our fun!" Leo complained.

**"My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"**

"Aw, some shiznit is about to get down!" Nico said, flashing a peace sign.

Everyone stared at him.

"Never do that again," Hazel commanded.

**"I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning. She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go! " Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters,"**

The Stolls giggled.

"Shaggy hindquarters," Conner laughed.

"Idiots," Clarisse muttered under her breath, reminding herself to punish them for their stupidity later.

**"and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked. Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves."**

"The end, blah blah blah. Now go to bed," Hera ordered.

"Aw! One more chapter? Please?" Apollo pleaded.

"Wow," Athena said impressed. "Apollo wants to read a book? Something new everyday."

"Haha, so funny. Please?"

"No, tomorrow we will continue reading now off to bed."

The gods showed the half-bloods to their rooms, and sent off to get some sleep of their own.

"So," Nico smiled evilly. "Shall we finish what we started?"

_**A/N: Sorry that this took so long. I've been busy (great excuse right? no, okay) and this chapter is SUPER long to write. It's my longest one! So enjoy, and next chapter is about; you guessed it! Truth or dare! Then they sleep (maybe I'll include their dreams, maybe not) and stuff, so yeah. It might not take as long to write those. :) I'm so sorry if this chapter has a lot of yeah's and a lot of sarcasm, but unfortunately, that's how I talk :( so love ya! Bi! :) 3**_


	9. Truth or Dare, Chickadees?

"What?"

Nico puffed. "T.O.D, Leo."

"Who's Todd?"

"Truth or dare, idiot," Clarisse snarled.

"Oh! Okay, I like truth or dare," Leo smiled at Reyna.

Reyna smothered her hand onto his face; as if she was smearing slime all over it. "Yeah, whatever."

"Aw, come on," Leo pouted. "You know you love me!"

Reyna giggled.

"Wait- Reyna? She giggled? What has the world come to!" Octavian sneered.

"Excuse her for actually having a boyfriend," Piper defended.

"Yes, because Octavian would totally have a boyfriend."

"Don't talk in the third person! It annoys Annabeth!" Annabeth stated.

"But I thought I annoyed you!"

"Don't look so hurt, Conner, of course you do."

"Yay!"

"How in the world is that a good thing?" Nico sassed, snapping his fingers like a diva.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Nico?" Hazel shouted, poking her brother's face repeatedly.

"OW! That was my eye!"

"Okay," Frank interrupted. "We were talking about truth or dare, right?"

"Yeah, this went WAY off topic," Grover nodded.

"I'm gonna hit the hay early tonight," Coach yawned.

"Why would you hit hay? And what would you hit it with? A baseball bat? Your own bare hands? The world wants to know!" Travis shouted dramatically.

"RIGHT! Back to truth or dare!"

The group mumbled, and Coach went off to find his room.

"Okay, Travis, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked, being the last to go before the chapter.

"Dare, duh," Travis rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I dare you to pretend to be Tarzan for 10 minutes."

"What?"

"You heard me, now go Jungle Man!"

Travis shrugged his shoulders and took off his shirt, pounding his chest and making monkey noises **_(A/N: What noises do monkeys make? IDK, so…)_** and trying to climb the walls. Keyword: trying. He just kept climbing a little and then he fell straight on his bottom.

*10 MINUTES LATER*

"So *huff* how was *puff* that?" Travis said, catching his breath.

"Eh, I could do better," Katie replied, trying not to laugh.

Travis gave Katie a murderous look, and the demigods burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare," She said automatically.

"Aw! I wanted you to pick truth," Travis pouted.

"Too bad for you."

"Fine. I dare you to swap your clothes with the person sitting next to you."

Thalia looked to her right, and saw who was sitting next to her. It was Chris.

"Seriously?" Chris whined. "Couldn't you have said left?"

"But then she would've had to trade with Nico."

"Exactly! They're like, wearing the same clothes."

"No we're not!" Thalia and Nico said at the same time.

"Sure…"

Travis and Conner showed them out of the room, where they changed into their new attire. Thalia came out first, wearing baggy shorts, an oversized Camp T-shirt, Camp beads, and some ratty, old sneakers.

"Oh my gods, I feel like I'm going to drown in these clothes," Thalia complained, used to her skinny jeans.

Percy opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Chris, who walked in. He was wearing skin-tight, black skinny jeans, a snug-fitting, black Green Day T-shirt, a lot of rubber bracelets, Thalia's circlet, and some black converse.

"Thalia? How do walk in these jeans?" Chris asked, as he wobbled like a penguin to his spot on the floor.

Everyone burst out laughing. Chris looked ridiculous in Thalia's clothes.

"You look lovely sweetheart," Clarisse snickered.

"Thanks," Chris rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Okay! My turn! Um… Percy, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"You suck…"

"Thank you."

"So, do you possess a talent that nobody knows about? And if you do, what is it?"

Percy cringed. "Do I have to say it?"

"No, you get to throw pies at Grover. Of course you have to!" Nico whacked Percy's head.

"Fine," Percy huffed. "I like to sing."

"What? The great Percy Jackson sings in his free time?" Hazel giggled.

"Who would've thought?" Frank snickered.

"I would," Annabeth replied. "He loves Three Days Grace and stuff like that."

"Sing something then!" Conner exclaimed.

"No."

"Please?" Travis said, giving him the puppy face.

"No."

"Ugh! I can't believe he said no to the puppy face!"

"Calm your tits, Travis. Percy, it's your turn," Katie interrupted.

"My tits ARE calm!"

"Clarisse, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to talk with an English accent for the rest of the game, and every time you forget to, you need to kiss Conner."

"WHAT?!" Conner and Clarisse screeched.

"Why me?" Conner asked.

"Because you're single."

"Well, I'm not!" Clarisse complained in a British accent.

"Yeah, I don't care," Percy snorted.

"Fine, Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jason chose, not even daring to think of what kind of evil dares Clarisse had hidden in her head.

"Which girl, other than Piper, do you think is the most beautiful?"

"Um… Reyna?" Jason said finally.

"Nope, she's MY hot girl," Leo stated overprotectedly.

Reyna raised an eyebrow at Leo. "We've only dated for, like 4 hours."

"And?"

"Whatever," Reyna smiled, shaking her head, but leaned into Leo anyway.

Before Jason could ask anyone, Apollo came through the door.

"Come chickadees! Time for din-din!"

Octavian massaged his temples.

"I think I'm getting a headache from all his stupid," He said once Apollo was gone.

"I think I'm getting a headache from your face," Nico snapped.

"Oh! You got BURNED!" Thalia said, fist-pumping her cousin.

"Whatever," Octavian rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up!" Jackson whined. "I'm HUNGRY."

"Aren't you always?" Annabeth scoffed.

"Of course."

Annabeth laughed and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, racing down to the dining area. He smiled and ran after her.

"I'm so happy for Annabeth," Piper sighed.

"Yeah, me too," Jason nodded. "She deserves it, probably more than everybody."

Piper silently agreed. "I can't believe we will finally know their whole story."

"Me neither. I remember after our quest, you, Leo, and I kept asking everyone about Percy and Annabeth, but they never really told us."

"Yep. It was so annoying." Just then, Piper's stomach growled. "Come join me in my quest to feed the ferocious beast!"

"Count me in," Jason smiled at her, and they headed to the dining area, following the others down the abandoned halls.

_**A/N: So, how do you like it? Any truth or dares you wanna see? Tell me and I might put it in there! ;)**_


	10. TWINKIES!

They entered the dining hall, a place in Olympus that the demigods have never visited before, and gasped at the great pillars and banners; strung in the most flattering array.

"Wow!" Katie gasped. "This is amazing!"

"I liked Annabeth's version better," Percy commented.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled.

"Anything for you."

"Ugh! Stop being so mushy!" Nico whined, pulling the couple away from each other.

"Yeah, it hurts my eyes!" Thalia added.

"Your face hurts my eyes!" Percy retorted.

"Shut up."

The squabbling cousins were interrupted by the sun god, who cleared his throat unusually loud.

"So… We gonna eat, or not?" He asked the demigods (and Grover).

Percy nodded vigorously, and scurried to his plate.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sauntered over to him, the rest following her example.

"Wait a minute- I thought you guys had to cook dinner," Katie mentioned, remembering lunch.

"Oh, yeah…. About that…." Zeus started, running his fingers through his hair.

"We were lying," Hera finished. "Apparently having your children from the future resurfaces memories, some of which are… unpleasant."

"And you lied to us about food because…." Conner nodded his head expectantly.

"We wanted some break time," Hades explained, looking down, mournfully.

_Dad must be thinking about mom,_ Nico thought. _Stupid Zeus…_

"I didn't!" Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo shouted at the same time, waving their arms in the air like 3rd graders waiting to get called on.

"My sons look awesome! I didn't wanna stay in the kitchen when I could be pranking someone!" Hermes exclaimed with glee.

Apollo nodded. "Even though my ancestor looks like a stick-in-the-mud-"

"Hey!" Octavian pouted.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Octavian, even you know that you don't know how to have fun."

"Watch it, Jackson, or else I'll-"

"What? Beat me to death with your teddy bears? Yeah right."

Octavian stood up abruptly (probably to talk his way out), when Apollo cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, Octopus-"

"Octavian!"

"-doesn't look like a fun guy, but that Leo kid is pretty cool!"

"Don't you mean that I'm hot?" Leo joked. Hazel cracked up, remembering Narcissus and Echo.

"Team Leo!" Hazel squeaked in her girliest voice, throwing herself in another fit of giggles.

Leo smiled fondly. "Good times, good times."

"Leo, that was this week," Piper reminded him, remembering seeing the 'hot stuff' tattoo.

"So?"

"Whatever."

"Can we just eat already?" Travis whined. "I'm so hungry!"

"Mhm, the beast is growling! His cave shakes and quivers with every second he awaits his sacred substances," Conner nods, pointing to his grumbling stomach.

"Conner, there is nothing sacred about Twinkies," Katie rolls her eyes.

Queue gasping from all the boys (and Thalia) in the room.

Reyna raised her hand. "What's a 'Twinkie'?"

Queue more gasping.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah, what's a 'Twinkie'?"

Queue even MORE- you know what, forget about it.

Leo and Frank ran over to their women and tried to describe the fatty, heavenly pastry.

"Okay, so a Twinkie is a just a vanilla cake with a cream filling?" Reyna confirms.

"Yep," Percy sighed contentedly, obviously thinking of the delicious snack. **_(A/N: I can't believe I just wrote 113 words about Twinkies. Wow, I'm fat… And HUNGRY… WTF? Why am I hungry? It's freaking 12:00 in the morning!)_**

Annabeth smacked him across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Stop being stupid; it makes me think of Conner and Travis."

"HEY!"

"Oh, and Leo. ESPESCIALLY Leo."

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLIN- eh, true enough," Leo shrugged.

"HEY! Leo is pretty smart! I mean, who could've created The Argo II?" Piper backed him up.

"Sure, but he wanted to create a chicken nugget smoke screen. I mean, who has one of those?" Jason laughed.

"A chicken nugget smoke screen? What would it even do?" Clarisse snorted.

"It would-"

"Yeah, whatever. I don't really care, kid," Ares interrupted, kicking up his legs onto the table.

"Isn't a kid a baby goat?" Grover thought aloud.

"I guess… What do baby goats have to do with our conversation?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, Ares just said kid and I was thinking about goats and well… yeah…" Grover shrugged.

"Most of my life I've been called a kid. So, I'm a baby goat?" Percy wondered.

"Yeah, weird, huh?" Chris nodded thoughtfully.

"Back to the food!" Thalia exclaimed exasperated.

"Gosh, I hate ADHD," Annabeth cursed.

~~~~~~SEVERAL PLATES OF FOOD AND 17 FOOD FIGHTS LATER~~~~~~

"Okay children," Hera announced. "It's time for bed. Unfortunately, there are not enough bedrooms for all of you to have your own, so we are splitting you up into groups of two. The first group-Annabeth and Percy."

Almost silent cheering was heard among the inseparable couple.

"The next group- Chris and Clarisse."

"Damn straight," Clarisse mumbled. "I wouldn't want to be in the same rom as any of these other idiots."

"The third group- Hazel, Frank-

The couple smiled, as they barely 'hung out' (_Do we hang upside down?_ No, Hazel, it's just slang for spending time with others. _Oh…_)during their whole entire relationship

-and Nico."

"What?!" Both Hazel and Frank complained. Nico just smirked. Hey, everyone has to be protective of their siblings at one point.

"Sorry, but I got a… suggestion, from someone else. And that particular person wanted to make sure… um… Frank didn't 'make a move'."

"Wah? So that's why Nico was talking to you during dinner!" Hazel concluded.

Nico just shrugged, oblivious to the son of Mars's killer stare. "Hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"Don't you mean 13 year-old mental cased child?" Thalia asked sweetly.

"Hey!"

Hera cleared her throat. "The fourth group- Thalia, Grover, and Coach Hedge."

"Don't you mean, Gleeson?" Jason snickered.

"Shut up, Jace," Thalia rolled her eyes. "It's enough that I gotta take care of this doofus." She pointed to Nico, and then she took a yoyo out of her black jeans pocket.

"What did I do to you?" Nico fake cried into his jacket sleeve.

"OH MY ME! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Hera screeched.

"Well, someone's got a temper," Conner whispered to his brother, who snickered in return.

Hera cleared her throat as she continued. "The next is Octavian and Leo."

Neither of them looked too happy about that.

"Then we have-

Katie, Piper, and Reyna

And then Conner, Jason, and Travis."

"Oh, gods. Kill me now!" Jason pleaded. This was going to be a long night…

_**A/N: So, what do you think? I know that it's sexy;) but, unfortunately, we can't marry inanimate objects. :P JK, JK, it sucks, so I'm sorry for that. And, BTW, I would like to thank y'all for reading this! And I know, you guys are probably all like; "Anna, why you no update for so long?" (everyone in my head sounds like a gangster... what's wrong with me?) My excuse is that... Um... I had a date... With a bag of chips... XD **_

_**Sooo... Twinkies? ;)**_


	11. Pass the shark-repellent-bat-spray!

**_Jason's P.O.V._**

"Hey! Who stole my pillow!" I yelled, agitated.

I mean, how could I not be- the Stolls had stolen my pillow, my wallet, my toothbrush, and my sleeping bag, and it was only 5 minutes since we had gotten into this room.

"Who do you think?" Travis snorted, throwing my pillow back to me.

I rolled my eyes and placed the blue pillow onto the spot on the floor where I was sleeping. Unfortunately, every room had 2 beds, meaning that one of us had to sleep on the floor. So the Stoll brothers kindly volunteered me to be that one person. Yay! Not really.

"Hey, bro, do you have any shaving cream I can borrow?" Conner asked, nonchalantly.

"Yeah," I said warily. "It's on the bottom shelf in the bathroom."

"…Thanks..."

**_Katie's P.O.V._**

"Reyna, Piper, wait up!" I called after them.

"Gods, Kate, you're sooo slow!" Piper complained as she slid beside me.

"What's the rush, Pipes?"

"Sleep. I'm exhausted." She yawned over exaggeratedly.

I laughed, then turned to Reyna. "So tell me about yourself."

"What?" She asked, snapping herself to attention.

"I asked about your life."

She gave me a questioning look. "Okay then… I'm Reyna, and my sister's name is Hylla. She and I grew up on Circe's island… And… Um… Someone came to the island and released our prisoners that captured us. We escaped and went to the mortal world, where we split up. Hylla is now an Amazon, while I am the praetor of Rome."

I looked at her shocked. "Praetor of Rome? Jason said he was one of them. How many Praetors do you have?"

She held up 2 fingers, giving me a sad smile.

I gave her another shocked look. "So you were running Rome by yourself? Wow, I would go insane with all that work. Controlling a cabin is hard enough- I couldn't imagine controlling a whole camp."

Reyna opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by Piper.

"What room do we have again?" She asked us.

"I think it's this one," Reyna replied, opening the door to her left. We followed her into the dimly lit space and started settling into our temporary home on Mount Olympus.

"Sooo… What do you wanna do?" I asked the girls. "Because I get bored-"

I was interrupted mid-sentence by a pillow that was slammed in my face. Once I regained my vision, I looked up to a smiling Piper.

"Oops," She smiled evilly at me.

I grabbed my pillow, shouting a war cry as I ran towards my friend. I was, unfortunately, blocked by a flying projectile that hit me (again, in the face L ) and stumbled to the ground.

Reyna laughed. "This is fun!"

Oh, it's on, girls, it's on.

**_Thalia's P.O.V._**

"Shhh!" Grover hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You're making more noise than me, Goat Boy."

"Oh my gods, Thalia, what part of 'quiet' do you not understand?"

I pondered this for a second. "Hmm… I think it's the 'Q'. I never really got why the English language needed a fancy looking 'O'."

"Shut up! It was a rhetorical question. Are you going to help me or not?"

I nodded, passing him the other Sharpie. I silently popped the cap off, hoping not to wake the sleeping satyr under me. Poor, poor goat. We've already made him release some bodily fluids (the old fingers in warm water never failed) and have covered him with peanut butter. Now Coach Hedge will get some unwanted temporary tattoos.

"What are you going to draw?" Grover giggled like a little school girl.

I smiled wickedly as I held up my marker, drawing on the unconscious goat.

Man, this night will be fun!

**_Hazel P.O.V._**

I yelped as Nico shoved me off my bed.

"What was that for?" I complained, rubbing my now aching butt.

Nico snorted. "I will NOT let you be on the same bed as another guy. Not until you're 25."

"Nico," I said, standing up. "I'm, like, 80 years old."

Frank sat on the bed, smirking at us.

Nico huffed and punched the Canadian in the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"To get that smirk off your face."

"What are you, the anti-joker?"

Now it was Nico's turn to smile. "Let's take that smile off your face."

Frank laughed at Nico's sinister looking face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's from a movie," Frank explained. "I love Batman!"

"Yes, oh my gods have you ever watched any of the cheesy 1980's ones?"

Frank chuckled. "Robin, hand me down the shark repellent bat spray."

Nico started doing a fan girl hand motion. "And isn't Poison Ivy just SOOO smoking hot?"

I stared at the two boys with a blank face. Gods, save me.

**_Leo P.O.V._**

"Sooo," I said, tapping the bedpost in front of me.

"Sooo," Octavian copied me. "What do wanna do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I looked over to the corner, and I saw a pile of board games just sitting there. Octavian followed my gaze, seeing the assortment of games.

"Oh!" He squealed (what's wrong with him?) and picked up a box. "Want to play Monopoly?"

I stared at him blankly for a couple seconds. A Roman augur obsessed with Monopoly? "Eh, sure. Why not."

**_Percy P.O.V._**

"Ugh. I'm EXHAUSTED," Annabeth said as she plopped down on one of the two beds in our room.

"Yeah," I yawned. "Me too."

We quickly changed into our pajamas and scurried off to bed, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Hey, Perce," someone nudged me. "Percy, wake up."

I smiled wearily at the sleepy face of Annabeth Chase.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Perce," She bit her lip. "I can't sleep."

"No prob," I yawned slightly. "You can sleep with me."

Soon enough I was sharing my twin sized bed with my girlfriend, my arms wrapped around her waist and my head leaning into the crock of her neck.

"I think I like this position," I murmured into her ear.

She laughed, her body shaking. "Of course you would."

I smiled and sang a soft lullaby that my mother used to sing to me, lulling her to sleep.

**_Chris P.O.V,_**

I stared at the woman in front of me, and I thought about how proud I am to call her my girlfriend.

**_BUURRPP!_**

"Beat that, dear sire!" She yelled, throwing me a can of soda.

"Why certainly, milady," I responded, followed by an earth rattling burp.

Clarisse clapped daintily. "Bravo. Encore."

We both burst out laughing at our horrible accents.

"What's on TV," Clarisse said, snatching the remote in my hands.

"Hey!" I pouted. "I wanted the remote!"

"Too bad, loser."

"Yeah, but I'm your loser," I smiled.

She snorted, turned around, and kissed me strait on the lips. "Got that right."

I took that time to stare at her. She was so imperfectly perfect that she put other females to shame. She was strong- mentally and physically. Clarisse La Rue thought that I was worth enough of her time to save. She was so wrong, but so right. This maniac is what ties me together, keeping me from losing my mind in this world of pain and forgetfulness. But I will never be forgotten, for Clarisse will remember me.

I cut myself out of those thoughts and looked at the dimly lighted screen. "Hey! Look! There's a Rambo marathon going on!"

"Score!" Clarisse fist pumped. "You get the popcorn, I get the blankets!"

I smiled at her crazy antics as I got up to get the popcorn. Wait- where was the kitchen again? Crap, Clarisse was going to kill me!

_**A/N: Hope you guyz enjoyed it! Do you like the multiple P.O.V.s? Please tell me! BTW- Sorry in advance if you think I didn't put enough fluff. :( I'm 4eva alone, so I don't have much personal experience... :P ANNA OUT!**_


End file.
